Just One Song Changed Both of Their Lives
by mylifeismine
Summary: Troy and Gabriella meet at Gabriella's next door neighbour also known as Troy's relatives.Gabriella and Troy are paired together for a dare to sing,but Troy suggests something else,which just gets them back to square one.Imitation of HSM
1. Santa Fe

**Title: **_Just One Thing That Changed Everything  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** My version of High School Musical, really cool. Since it's gonna have the same plot as HSM, troyella. R&R _  
_**Genre:** _Romance/Drama_

"Come on, Troy!" Mrs.Bolton screamed up the stairs.

"Why do we even have to go?" Troy asked coming down the stairs.

"Because they are our relative. Anyways, arent you excited to see Mary Ann?" his dad replied.

"Uh, no? One, she's ten. Two, she's a girl," Troy said.

"Come on, let's go before we're late," Mrs.Bolton said.

* * *

"We're going next door, over to the Bolton's," Ms.Montez told her daughter. 

"Why? They're so snotty," Gabriella whined.

"Come on, hun. Make the best of it before we go to Albuquerque," Ms.Montez said.

* * *

Bolton's Residents-Santa Fe 

"Hey, Gabriella. Merry Christamas," Mary Ann's mom said.

Gabriella faked a smile, and then went downstairs to read a book and listen to her iPod on the couch as the adults went into the kitchen to talk.

After Dinner-Basement

"Let's play a game. Everyone put their name in the hat, and then we'll dare them to do something," Mary Ann suggested handing out paper.

Fifteen minutes later

"The last pair is Troy and Gabriella," Mary Ann announced.

Troy looked away from the t.v. screen and said a bit loudly, "What the? I didn't even put my name in that hat."

"I did," Mary ann said cheerfully.

Mary Ann and her friends huddled together to come up with a dare.

"Okay, we dare you two to sing," Mary Ann smirked.

"To what?" Troy screamed jumping to his feet.

"To sing," Mary Ann repeated.

"I'd rather run to the church and back," Troy muttered to himself.

"Hmm...good idea. Go run to the church and back," Mary Ann said.

"What!" Troy said.

"Hey, you suggested it. Now out," Mary Ann shooed.

As Troy started to go up the stairs, Mary Ann called, "With Gabriella!"

Troy rolled his eyes as a girl slowly followed holding a book, and her iPod sticking out of her pocket.

As the two passed by a bench, Troy got an idea.

"Why not I run to the church, and you stay here. The church is like five blocks down, so you might want to stay here anyways," Troy suggested.

"Sure..." Gabriella said sitting down.

Two hours later

Gabriella was humming to "The Start of Something New" on her iPod, as Troy came panting down the sidewalk.

"Living in my own world, didn't understand. That anything can happen, when we take a chance," Troy sang quietly with her humming without really noticing it.

Gabriella took off her headphones, and looked at him. As the song still played in the background, Gabriella sang, "I never believed in, what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart... "

"Ooooohhhhhh"

"...To all the possibilites. Oooooooo"

As they sang in the song, they started to walk back to the Bolton's house in Santa Fe.

Silence filled the air as the song finished.

"I never thought a basketball star would sing," Gabriella thought outloud.

"Me neither," Troy said.

"Huh? Did I just say that out loud?" Gabriella said shyly.

Troy smiled, "Yeah. You did."

"Sorry," Gabriella said embaressed.

"It's okay. I never thought I could actually sing sing, you know." Troy said with a chuckle.

"Me neither," Gabriella gave a nervous chuckle.

"You have a great voice," Troy complimented.

"You too," Gabriella said.

"There you guys are! Troy, we're leaving in a minute," Troy's mom said at the door.

"You know, if we had just done Mary Ann's dare, we wouldnt have loss so much energy," Troy as they sat on the steps to the house.

"Hey, it was your idea. Not mine," Gabriella defended.

Troy laughed.

"Gabriella," Ms.Montez called from the side door as she walked up the Montez's house's steps.

"I have to go," Gabriella told him.

"I'll call you," Troy said pulling out his cellphone from his jacket pocket.

"Yeah!" Gabriella said doing the same.

After phone numbers were entered into each other's cellphones, Gabriella went home.

Troy watched as Gabriella closed the door, then looked back at the picture of her on his cellphone.

"Gabriella."

* * *

**Another story! Lol. Dont forget to R&R!**

**-bridgette**


	2. Cellphones!

_**Previously**_

_After phone numbers were entered into each other's cellphones, Gabriella went home._

_Troy watched as Gabriella closed the door, then looked back at the picture of her on his cellphone._

_"Gabriella."

* * *

_

Gabriella's Diary Entry 

_Now, this new school thing is getting old. Every school is the same. I turn into the freaky math genius, then start making new friends, then we move. Welcome to my life, it's very fascinating. The same everytime and everywhere. Mom always says that things will be different at this place, it'll be different at that place, so on, so on. So let's just say I won't be surprise if we have to move again. Even though she promised her company we won't move 'till I graduate. Puh-leez, like they'll actually keep that promise. Mom's calling me down for breakfast. Gotta go._

End of Diary Entry

East High

Gabriella enters Homeroom with a sigh. She hands the teacher a paper slip and heads to the back to find an empty seat. Troy notices the new girl looks familiar. He quickly sits his butt on to the chair as he hears Mrs.Darbus start to talk. As Mrs.Darbus' back is towards him, he steals a glance at the girl. His heart stops.

"_Oh my god...What's she doing here?"_ Troy thought.

He takes his cellphone out of his jean pocket and calls her cellphone. Surprised as ever to hear hercell phone ring, he slams his cellphone shut, only to have it slide out of his hand and in front of Mrs.Darbous' feet.

_Uh oh._

"Mr. Bolton, that will be detention," Mrs.Darbous smirked putting his cellphone into a paint can, then walking in front of Sharpay.

"But Mrs.Darbous. **We **have basketball prac---" Chad argued.

"Fifteen minutes, Mr.Danforth, count 'em," Mrs.Darbous said which automatically shut Chad up.

"That would be ten percent chance, since he can't count that high," Taylor said smirking.

"Taylor McKessie, fifteen minutes!" Mrs.Darbous said causing Taylor to gasp.

"Cellphone, Sharpay," Mrs.Darbous said holding the bucket for Sharpay to put her cellphone in.

Sharpay's mouth dropped with shock.

"Ryan," Mrs.Darbous said doing the same, "And I will see you in detention."

As Mrs.Darbous was taking the first three cellphones, Gabriella had scrambled into her bag to get her cellphone.

"Cellphone, Miss.Montez," Mrs.Darbous said while Gabriella put her cellphone into the bucket, "And that will be detention for you too."

"Any questions, comments?" Mrs.Darbous said after slamming her bucket on to the desk Troy was sitting at, which caused him to jump.

"Jason," Mrs.Darbous called as Jason timidly put his hand up.

"So how were your holidays, Mrs.Darbous?"

Everyone turned to look at him with surprise and annoyance.

"Okay, you could have just said so," Jason said defending himself.

**Bell rings.**

"Troy, Principal Matsui, wants you to give Gabriella Montez a tour around the school," Mrs.Darbous told him.

"Hey!" Gabriella said surprised.

"Hey!"

"I don't---"

"---Believe it"

"Well me---"

"---Either"

"But how?" Troy asked.

"Well, my mom's company transfered here to Aberquerque.I can't believe you live here," Gabriella exclaimed.

"Me either," Troy said.

"Thanks," Gabriella said as someone handed her a flyer.

"You know, you should audition," Troy said looking over the flyer.

"Probably not for a while, I just wanna catch up on what's going on. Maybe you should audition..." Gabriella suggested.

"Not gonna happen...," Troy smirked.

Gabriella laughed.

"Hey, Troy!" Sharpay flirted, she was wearing a super small halter top, and a really small mini skirt, which would have been a mini for a seven year old.

**a/n:Yeah, I know Sharpay wasnt dressed like this in the movie, but in this story, she is right now.**

"Hey...Sharpay..."

"Hi..." Sharpay said noticing Gabriella.

"What are you doing talking to that whore?" Sharpay muttered to Troy.

Troy did a double-take, while Gabriella just looked at the floor, and then said, "Um, I have to get to class," and ran off.

"Hey, Troy!" Chad said with the rest of the baksetball guys, before Sharpay had another chance to fit another word in. And Troy was gone with his basetball guys to the gym for free period.

**a/n: Serves her right (:roll:) (eye roll)**

**

* * *

**

I need a creative chapter of the free gym period...Get'cha Head In The Game...Hmmmm...any ideas?

-bridgette


	3. Smart Talking

**_Previously_**

_"What are you doing talking to that whore?" Sharpay muttered to Troy._

_Troy did a double-take, while Gabriella just looked at the floor, and then said, "Um, I have to get to class," and ran off._

_"Hey, Troy!" Chad said with the rest of the baksetball guys, before Sharpay had another chance to fit another word in. And Troy was gone with his basetball guys to the gym for free period._

**

* * *

__****Chad's POV:**

_Oh god. As you should all know, I'm not a musical person. So you're probably wondering why I'm "Oh godding." Well, let's see. Troy enters the gym with a _CD_, take a guess. Here we go..._

_**End of Chad's POV**_

**a/n: I'v never like to read song lyrics, but to keep the tradition on, here's the lyrics that you've probably seen/read a dozen times already.**

_Coach said to fake right  
And break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on defense  
Gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J" _

Just keep ya head in the game  
Just keep ya head in the game

And don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"  
Just keep ya head in the game

U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

_U gotta _

_Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

_Let's make sure  
That we get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it  
Then the crowd will go wild  
A second chance  
Gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time  
We'll hit the right notes _

Wait a minute  
It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

_I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
_

_Why am I feeling so wrong  
My head's in the game  
But my heart's in the song  
She makes this feel so right  
_

_(SPOKEN)  
Should I got for it  
Better shake this, yikes! _

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

_**----Coach Bolton enters the gym----**_

_I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
_

_I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game  
_

_I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

"Wow, you guys are good," Coach said, "Maybe you should start a glee club."

Chad thinks double, and starts to talk with Troy and the rest of the team about it.

Coach rolls his eyes, "I was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

* * *

As Gabriella is copying a math equation off the board, Sharpay stands in front of her blocking her view.

Gabriella continues to copy the equations, as if she could see through Sharpay or if Sharpay wasn't there.

Sharpay coughed loudly.

Gabriella looked up the blonde, and so did everyone else in the class.

"Hi...Can you move please," Gabriella said politely.

"No, I can't."

Gabriella blinked, and shrugged.

"Okay," she said moving down a seat.

"Excuse me," Sharpay said with attitude moving a step to her right.

Gabriella blinked again, and said slowly, "I thought you said you couldn't move..."

Everyone laughed.

Sharpay glared at the students, and they immediately shut up.

Then shifted her gaze to Gabriella.

"Stay away from _my _Troy," Sharpay threatened.

"Hm, he never told me he had a girlfriend..." Gabriella thought back.

"Well I'm not exactly his girlfriend, but---" Sharpay blushed.

**Bell rings.**

"---You just don't want me to be his girlfriend," Gabriella finished as she tossed her books into her blue bag.

"Yeah..." Sharpay nodded in agreement.

"It's not my decision of who he likes, deal with it."

* * *

Troy walks over to the Drama Board, looks around and grabs a musical audition flyer. He walks away reading it, stands in the middle of the hallway, not moving, staring at the flyer, then tares it into four pieces. Stands still –still in the middle of the hallway- with his head slightly tilted as if he was thinking.

Then turns around and walks back to the Drama Board for another flyer, while passing by the garbage can throwing the four pieces into the trash. He takes the flyer quickly and walks down the hall, but sees Chad, and tares his third flyer –including the flyer that was given to him when he was with Gabriella- and smacks his palm against his forehead.

He takes one more flyer and walks off to his locker.

Ryan takes a flyer and looks over it, to see if there was a spelling error or something. He sees Sharpay pass by from the corner of his eye, and jogs to catch up with her in the computer lab. He taps her on the shoulder and Sharpay spins around, her hand slapping Ryan's face.

"What do you want?" she said with annoyance, turning back to face the computer where she was searching Gabriella Montez's history.

"An Einstein-ette..." Ryan said ignoring her question.

"What do you want?" she repeated.

Ryan grabbed a chair and sat next to his twin, "I saw Troy take three audition flyers."

"Why'd he take three?" Sharpay saked confused.

"He tore two of them."

"Why'd he do that?" Sharpay said.

"How should I know?" Ryan shot at her.

Sharpay drummed her long fingernails on the table as she read the article.

"So what's up with this...Gabriella Montez?" Ryan read off the screen.

"Why would you care?" Sharpay shot at him.

"You really like the word 'why' today," Ryan muttered.

Sharpay turned to look at him.

"Sorry, so what's up with Einstein-ette?" Ryan said.

"Was talking to Troy," Sharpay said glaring at Gabriella's face that had formed in her mind.

"And glaring at the computer screen would do what?"

"Shut up."

"Well sor-ry, but are you gonna hunt down every girl that talks to Troy?"

"...Probably, but for now, not yet. Right now, I need this Gabriella out of my hair," Sharpay said.

"How?"

"You'll see at detention," Sharpay said lowering her voice as she said the last two words.

* * *

_Credits for the Basketball scene! To **guesswhat-ihearthsm**, who I think is **barikaandzac** now for the glee club idea. And **Veronica** for Chad's POV._


End file.
